Kirby's Dream Land 3D/DLC
This page shows the Downloadable Content for Kirby's Dream Land 3D. Downloadable Content is separated into different packs that will be released in the Nintendo eShop after the release of the game. These packs can be obtained by purchasing them. Character Pack This is a pack planned to be released after the release of the game. Its release date is still unknown. This pack contains two extra playable characters with different abilities. Both characters will be available in all modes after being downloaded. Level Pack This pack is set to be released after the game's release while the game's release date is still unconfirmed thus making this pack's release date also unknown. This pack only contains three extra levels. Both levels will be available in Story Mode and Multiplayer Mode after being downloaded. Ability Pack This pack is also set to be released after the release date of the game. This pack contains three extra familiar abilities along with a new one. These abilities are available in all modes after being downloaded and respective enemies that didn't grant abilities to Kirby will do after the download. Minigame Pack To see about the minigames, check the main article: ''Kirby's Dream Land 3D/Minigames '' This pack is going to be released after the game's release too. This pack contains two extra minigames that will be available in the minigame list after being downloaded. *'Food & Food': A fun minigame that consists in a rain of food and collecting them. *'Kirby Kart': That name seems...familiar.... You can play with various characters of the Kirby universe in a fun go-kart racing game! Special Pack This pack is set to be released after the release of the game as well. The release date is unknown. This pack contains special stuff that can be added to the game. Some will be added to the options and some can be turned on or off. Spray Paint This is an extra which contains colored sprays to change the character's color palettes Kirby Returning ones are: *Pink: Pink body, red feet. Kirby starts with this spray paint. *Yellow: Yellow body, scarlet feet. Default Kirby for player two. *Red: Red body, pink feet. Default Kirby for player three. *Green: Green body, brown feet. Default Kirby for player four. *Cherry: Pink body, green feet. *Carbon: Black body, orange feet. *Chalk: Grey body, black feet. *Shadow: Black body and feet. *Chocolate: Brown body and feet. *Emerald: Glossy green body, orange feet. *Grape: Purple body, reddish brown feet. *Ocean: Light blue body, blue feet. *Orange: Orange body, red feet. *Sapphire: Blue body, blue feet. *Snow: White body, red feet. *Ivory: White body, beige feet. *Citrus: Green-ish yellow body, lime feet. *Lavender: Lavender body, purple feet. *White: White body and feet. New ones are: *Burgundy: Dark red body, blue feet. *Maroon: Dark Purple body, white feet *Golden: Yellow body and feet. *Platinum: blue-ish grey body, grey feet. Meta Knight *Meta Knight: Blue-ish grey mask, blue body, purple feet, dark blue pads, purple and blue cape/wings, grey gloves. Meta Knight starts with this spray paint *Classic Knight: Purple mask and feet, black body, red cape/wings. *Gold Knight: White mask and body, bright yellow fee, cape/wings and pads. *Red Knight: Grey mask, dark red body, red pads and cape/wings, dark yellow feet, beige gloves. *Green Knight: Grey mask, grey-ish green body, red feet, dark green pads, green cape/wings. *Dark Knight: Same color palette of Dark Meta Knight. King Dedede *The King: Red hat and robe, yellow feet and gloves, light yellow clothing, yellow and red zig-zag-patterned band, golden rim., blue head. King Dedede starts with this spray paint. *Pink King: Pink hat and robe, yellow feet, light pink gloves, white clothing, pink and white star-patterned band, silver rim, blue head. *Green King: Dark green hat and robe, yellow feet, brown gloves, green clothing, orange and black zig-zag-patterned band, golden rim, brown head. *Dark King: Purple hat and robe, orange feet, pink gloves, purple-ish white clothing, black and orange curved line-patterned band, orange rim, blue head, dark grey robe border and hat ball. *Ice King: White hat and robe, light yellow feet, light blue gloves, dark blue clothing, white and cyan hexagon-patterned band, bright golden rim, blue head. Waddle Daa *Cute Pink: Pink body, bright face, yellow bow, cyan feet. Waddle Daa starts with this spray paint. *Kind Blue: Light blue body, cream face, white bow and feet. *Little Red: Red body, tan face, purple bow, yellow feet. *Adorable Yellow: Yellow body, bright face, pink bow, orange feet. *Mischevous Dark: Purple body, tan face, red bow, black feet. More to come... Custom Belly This is an extra which contains different designs for Kirby's Star Storage. *Big Stars (Kirby starts with this one) *Crystals *Hearts *Bubbles *Water Enemy Special An extra that can change the design of some enemies. This can be turned on/off in the Options menu after being downloaded. Coming Soon. Character Special An extra that can change the design of the characters. This can be turned on/off in the Options menu after being downloaded.. *'Kirby ' - for Kirby the player can give him his classic appearance. Changing a bit his skin color, eyes and cheek-blushes to his classic versions. *'Meta Knight '- for Meta Knight the player can take off his mask and play as him without the mask. *'King Dedede '- for King Dedede the player can take off his hat and gloves and play as him without them. *'Waddle Daa' - for Waddle Daa the player can take off her bow and play as her without it. More to come... Category:Subpages Category:Downloadable Characters Category:Downloadable Content Category:Kirby (series)